La biblioteca
by AureaAspen
Summary: En la biblioteca, llegan los merodeadores a buscar... victimas. One Shot. Ke horror de summary mejor lo leen. RR please!


**

* * *

**

Como saben los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.Rowling, una gran escritora a mi parecer. Esto lo hago por diversión y nada más.

* * *

**La Biblioteca**

Ah… la biblioteca… adoro la biblioteca… siempre me ha gustado la biblioteca… Es el lugar perfecto para relajarse leyendo un libro, o para hacer tus deberes sin que nadie te moleste… Sí, la biblioteca es un lugar tranquilo,… hasta que llegan _ellos_ tres…

Cuando llegan _ellos_ tres, lo revolucionan todo, aunque más bien es a las chicas a las que revolucionan. Me dan nauseas de sólo pensarlo. Las chicas hacen lo que esté en sus manos para que _ellos_ se fijen en ellas,… ¡será posible! Y pensar que, yo, ¡soy una de ellas!

¡Que ilusas que somos! Si ellos en realidad no nos quieren, sólo nos utilizan para enrollarse, y cuando han terminado la faena, si te he visto no me acuerdo. A veces repiten, pero sólo a veces.

Si la memoria no me falla, el que más tiempo suele durar con una chica, es Remus John Lupin. Él, sí que es un encanto, lo sé de buena tinta, he hecho un par de trabajos con él. Pero cuando se junta con los otros dos… es igual de prepotente.

James Potter también es simpático. Está enamorado de Lily Evans, todo el mundo lo sabe. Piensa que enrollándose con todas las chicas que pille, le va a dar celos. Me da la impresión de que él es más iluso que nosotras, por que a ella le da igual ocho que ochenta y ocho. Nosotras al menos sabemos lo que va ha pasar de antemano.

Por último está Sirius Black, el sueño de todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts. Sirius va pisando fuerte por la vida. Allá por donde pasa deja huella. ¡Y qué huella! Cuando Sirius las mira por los pasillos, a las chicas les empiezan a temblar las rodillas y algunas hasta se desmayan. Es un verdadero Don Juan, lo lleva en su naturaleza, es parte de él, de sí mismo. Según dice, sin eso, él, no sería él. Quien sabe…

Ahora es cuando yo me voy, en el mismo momento en el que ellos tres comienzan a buscar sus próximas víctimas. Recojo mis cosas y me encamino a la salida, pero en el trayecto, alguien me coge del brazo…

-¿A dónde vas…?-me pregunta Sirius con voz sensual. "Oh, oh, me da la impresión de que yo, soy su próxima víctima… Adiós a mi plan de retirada."

-Ah… pues… a, ningún… sitio. Eso creo, sí,…eso es.-tartamudeo yo.

Me mira de una forma que es imposible resistirse. Es tan encantador, tan sexy, tan… Sirius Black…

Sirius me besa la mano y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Él lo nota, y sonríe más ampliamente. Lo ha conseguido, tiene a su próxima víctima.

Yo.

Me arrastra hasta en último rincón de la biblioteca, y allí comienza a deslizar sus manos por mi cintura, mis caderas, a la vez que me besa el cuello, con pasión. Yo me dejo, es una sensación tan placentera el estar en sus brazos… me dejo llevar. Él me lleva, yo hago lo que el desea que haga… se nota que sabe lo que hace. Se nota que sabe lo que tiene que hacer y como lo tiene que hacer. Introduce sus manos en el interior de mi túnica y las pasea por mi espalda, mientras yo me derrito con cada caricia suya… Es todo un experto y yo toda una principiante. Sabe besar y sabe conducir a las chicas para que lo besen como él quiere que lo besen. Pero a mí no me hace falta que me conduzcan, le he probado demasiadas veces como para no saberlo.

Poco a poco le separo…

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿No te gusta?-me pregunta preocupado, sospecho que es la primera vez que le rechazan. Soy la primera, y eso me hace sentir importante.

Le quito las manos de mi cintura sin mirarle ni contestarle. Y me voy dejándolo sólo. Todas me miran, "¡es idiota! ¿Qué acaba de hacer?" Piensan. Yo sonrío para mis adentros, he practicado ésta táctica con muchos chicos y siempre me ha funcionado. Aunque con él nunca se sabe. No miro hacia atrás, pero sé que él me sigue. Recojo de nuevo mis cosas, y salgo de la biblioteca…

Fuera están Remus y James, esperando a Sirius. Yo paso por su lado y les sonrío carismáticamente. Luego llega Sirius, que está por primera vez, desconcertado. Mis sospechas se confirman; nunca le habían rechazado. Se lo dice a James y a Remus y yo sin que se den cuenta me escondo tras una columna para espiarles.

-¡Me ha rechazado! ¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclama.

-Para todo hay una primera vez, amigo.-le dice entre risas Remus, estoy segura de que se divierte con todo esto.

James sólo sonríe.

-Quizás, si te ha dejado,… es por que quiere que la sigas.-James ha dado justamente en el clavo.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Sirius.

-Completamente.-afirma James asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Síguela.-corrobora Remus.

Yo salgo de mi escondite, justamente cuando ellos pasan de largo.

-Iré a por ella.-dice seguro Sirius.

-No es necesario, estoy aquí.-le digo yo.

Él se da la vuelta y me mira. Otra vez tiene esa mirada que tanto me gusta, la que me conquistó. Sirius se acerca a mí y me rodea posesivamente la cintura con sus brazos. Y yo le rodeo el cuello con los míos.

-¿Por qué me haces sufrir de ésta manera? Voy a acabar creyendo que no me quieres.-me dice sonriente.

-Sólo te doy a probar de tu propia salsa.-le respondo yo.

Estamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-¡Eh tortolitos, iros a un motel!-exclama James, Remus se ríe.

Sirius me suelta y empieza a perseguir a James, que se divierte como un loco. Remus los mira divertido, y yo les miro con cariño, ¡cómo se quieren! Ojalá su amistad no se rompa nunca…

Yo miro a Remus y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene?-me pregunta.

-Has ganado la apuesta, ¿no?-le replico yo.

Él asiente y me susurra; "Sé feliz, él ya lo es". Luego se aleja, coge a James de la túnica y se lo lleva a rastras, mientras éste protesta. Sirius me mira y se acerca a mí, con ese toque de chulería que le caracteriza.

-¿Era una apuesta?-pregunta.

Yo asiento sonriendo pícaramente.

-Traidora,…-murmura antes de besarme.

Me coge en brazos y me da vueltas en el aire, y entre medio me suelta en el suelo, sin dejar de besarme. Parecemos dos bailarines, bailando con su propia música. Nos separamos y yo me acerco a una habitación, andando para atrás, el me sigue de frente, a la vez que sonríe. Yo busco el pomo y lo giro hasta que hace clic. Entonces es cuando le digo con el dedo que me siga, y él obediente, lo hace.

He aquí, nuestra próxima aventura…

Nota de Autora:

Bueno, que tal? como me quedó? espero que bien. No soy muy puesta a decir los summarys, supongo que con la practica, ya aprenderé. Por lo pronto, gracias por leer esto. Y si me dejan unos poquitos reviews, se lo agradeceria, o.

Sevilla, 28 de Noviembre de 2004.

12:45 de la mañana.

AureaAspen.


End file.
